Make a wish, Love
by Shocking Pinx
Summary: "Three wishes, no more than that." His blue eyes were twinkling at me and I was lost. I could care less that he seemed to be a raving lunatic going around telling people that he was a genie. Ian/Wanda? AU.
1. Gimme that bottle

Chapter 001: Gimme that bottle

_A/N: Okay hi guys. Sorry for the crappy summary. But it was all I could think of. I had this idea for ages now but college was in the way. It's spring break though so I'm back with writing stuff. Enjoy? Thanks for reading btw!_

x

After tying my hair in a bun, I grabbed my shears and headed downstairs towards the garden. The very first image that greeted me when I entered the living room was that of my dad slumped in his chair holding today's newspaper but he didn't seem to be reading it. His eyes stayed on one point and it wasn't hard to tell that his mind's too occupied with something else more important than the current events.

"Good morning Daddy," I chirped at him.

He started ever so slightly and gave me a shifty grin. He didn't like being sneaked upon especially at this time of the morning.

"Morning Pet!" he arranged the reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and pretended to focus his eyes back on the paper.

"Stop calling me 'Pet' Dad. I'm not five years old anymore."

I pretended to be insulted but I was giggling. I actually liked it when he called me by his nickname for me.

"Ah but you'll always be Pet to me," he rebuked gently as he turned the newspaper pages.

"I know, I know."

I went outside to the porch to tend to my potted roses. With my shears, I snipped some leaves here and there whilst admiring the buds.

"Who's the pretty little roses? You are, you are, you all are."

Okay. I was being childish and Daddy seemed to have a point in calling me by my nickname when I was five years old. But it does help when you speak to the plants! They grow more beautifully!

Carefully, I positioned the shears on a stem that was growing a little bit awkwardly.

"This won't hurt. Just a little bit trimming is all I'm doing."

Out of nowhere, a car engine roared loudly and a familiar three-honk rhythm sounded. Surprised, I accidentally cut off the rest of the rose. It fell to the floor, quite unnoticed because I was looking at our gate apprehensively.

Slowly, a purple convertible parked in front of our house. Melanie was back. Dark Ray Bans were perched at the top of her brown hair and I could already see a smile from where I was standing. She got out of the car like a movie star. She was so glamorous all the time.

No that was not a twinge of envy that you heard from my last thought.

_Definitely not envy_, I thought harshly as she came up in full view with her long legs and slender body in a cute white little sundress.

As soon as she was in close proximity, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Wanda! Where's Papa?"

"Living room!" I chirped happily. "Looking good as always Mel!"

Her smile grew even wider. "And you're looking cuter Wanda!" She pinched my cheek and strode towards the living room.

Cute? That was not even a compliment. I tried not to harrumph as I picked up the fallen rose and followed Mel to where our Dad was still sitting on the sofa. He abandoned the newspaper he was supposedly reading and was frowning at Melanie.

"Oh come on Dad! It's already on the plans and we can't afford to be late," Melanie was saying.

"Why? I'm not the groom this time aren't I?" Dad picked up the newspaper again and tried leafing through the pages but his hands were shaking and he couldn't get it right.

Mel rolled her eyes at him. My hands clenched into fists.

"Mel leave him alone," I said wearily.

"Oh please. Not you as well," she cried at me. "Can we please stuff the bitterness elsewhere and just be happy for Mom? And I believe that you approved of the divorce along with her Dad?"

"Mel!" Okay she was going too far. Our parents are divorced. Out of lack of love, my mom reasoned. But it was just because she found someone else really. My Dad let her go even though it was painful. And now Mom's remarrying. This exact day actually.

"I did Melanie," my Dad wasn't looking at her. "But it was because I loved her."

Melanie's face softened. "I know Dad. I know. But we need to get you ready. You too Wanda."

I stood there saying nothing. I was kind of waiting for a reaction from Dad. Whatever he says, I'll back him up. Yes I am a Daddy's girl.

Dad sighed. "Fine. But am I allowed to change into proper clothes first? I don't think going to the parlour or wherever that is, in just boxers is allowed."

Melanie smiled again and hugged Dad. "We're going to a spa. It's already been paid for. All we need to do is go there. Thanks Dad!"

Dad shuffled out of the living room to his bedroom so he can change. I just stood there staring at Melanie. Things haven't exactly been peachy between the two of us ever since we've been separated seven years ago. I was ten and she was thirteen. Jamie was only five. She's changed. I've changed. Everything was suddenly different. (Not Jamie though. He remains sweet that kid.) It was difficult to deal. But we try to be civil as much as possible.

"You too Wanda," she tried smiling at me.

"Me too what?"

"Go change," she laughed at me.

I looked down and realized I was wearing pajamas with chubby cows plastered all over them. "Oh! Right!" I flashed a grin at her and started to go to my bedroom upstairs.

She held my arm and stopped me. "Hey."

I widened my eyes at her. "Hey."

"We're cool right? I mean…"

She didn't need to finish her sentence. I hugged her. "'Course Mel."

She hugged me back and watched me go. Yeah things weren't exactly peachy. But she was still my sister after all. And sometimes a hug is all you need to know that _that_ wouldn't be different.

x

"I'm not going to get a haircut am I?"

Mel's laughter pealed across the room. "Oh Dad. What's there to cut?"

I stifled a giggle and forced my eyes closed. I head Dad's grunt to tell us that he was offended. I heard Mel's answering laughter. "No Dad. You're just going to get a little foot massage and other massages and whatever the staff thinks you need. They're very good. Leave it all to them, close your eyes, enjoy their gratifying skills, and stop worrying."

Very good advice. I bet Dad was placated since later on, we could hear his soft snores. I had to smash my hand against my mouth to stop from giggling uncontrollably.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I opened my eyes to see Mel towering above me.

"Yeah definitely. They have magic hands here."

I was sitting on a very plush chair and someone was giving me a mani/pedi. This was the life.

"Good. Later on, we'll get our hair done."

"The motif's pink right?"

"God no! Pink so would not suit me. It's silver this time. Mom protested but then I told her that she wouldn't be wearing the silver dresses anyway which, you've got to admit, will clash horribly with her hair."

We both giggled. Mom's hair was becoming more and more silver. Not that I would know much. I only visit her every six months. Twice a year. I try to see Jamie as much as possible but it's not that hard since Mom hasn't pulled him out of his current school (which is connected to my high school). He lives at Mel's flat though.

"Oh look there's Sharon."

I opened my eyes and saw the pink-dyed hair of our cousin Sharon.

"She's a bridesmaid too then?"

"Yeah. Hey Sharon!"

She waved back at us albeit with a small frown on her face. I think the stylists wanted to know if she wanted to strip her hair of that pink color.

"I bet it would look good." I commented.

"Yeah it probably would. Pink on silver. Now there's something you don't see everyday."

"I was thinking of dying my hair blue. You know. Just at the ends so even if I needed to have it cut, I wouldn't have to hack a lot of my hair."

Mel squinted at my blonde hair falling in waves and almost reaching my backside. It's the longest I've ever had it. I hadn't had it cut for more than a year now.

"Eh. I wouldn't do it if I were you. It's beautiful enough without all the shenanigans you know? Natural look really suits you."

I blushed happily. "Aw thanks Mel."

She just smiled in return. "You about done there? We need to get ready! Only two hours left can you believe it? I'm getting more and more nervous! But of course I bet nobody's more nervous than Mom!"

I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think of the fact that she'll be someone else's wife in just two hours.

I looked down at my nails – freshly painted black – and told Mel, "Yeah I'm done."

x

The silver dress fell to my knees. I smoothed it down nervously. I was wearing silver high heels which gave me a few inches. I was not a supermodel. My height is really… Well, I would've wanted something taller but meh whatever. Be content with what you have and all that. The stylists debated whether to put my hair up since it was so long but then they said that the bridesmaids' hair needed to be uniform. So up it went. I look decent. Okay I look kind of good. It's not everyday, I get to have a makeover.

There was a knock on my door. I took a deep breath and saw that it was Mel. She was dressed like me – well, duh – and her hair was up like mine as well. She was really beautiful.

"Aw Wanda! You're so beautiful. Like a tiny angel!"

Of course she had to squeeze the word "tiny" in there.

"Thanks Mel! You too!"

I bumped hips with her and we almost danced. Almost.

"Let's go find Mom!"

Uh-oh. I was not ready for this just yet.

She was there. Standing like the most beautiful statue ever looking at her lovely reflection. Jamie, sweet sweet Jamie who was in a suit, was standing next to her.

I couldn't help but cry at the sight of them.

"Wanda!" Mel chastised me. "Not yet! Good thing the mascara's waterproof though."

Are you kidding me? Even she was dabbing at her own tears.

There was this moment where we just stared at each other and then we hugged.

"Oh girls, Jamie!" Mom was teary-eyed, forcing her tears to quiet down. "I'm just… so very happy that all of you are here with me."

"Mom," Mel said. "Of course! We're your children!"

I felt obliged to say something. "Mom you're so beautiful."

"Oh Wanda. You too."

"All of us are beautiful duh," Melanie butted in.

Jamie coughed.

We laughed. "Yeah okay. You're handsome!" Mel ruffled his hair and Jamie smiled in return and I couldn't help my heart swelling at the sight of them.

Suddenly a very strict-looking woman burst in. Her black hair was in a bun and she was carrying a clipboard. "You need to be in the aisle in about ten minutes Mrs. Colasanti."

"Not yet I'm not," our mother quipped.

We all laughed while the woman ushered us into the hallway.

I smoothed my dress. I was getting jittery. Suddenly Mel grabbed my hand.

"Yeah?"

Her eyes twinkled. "I can't wait for _your_ wedding!"

Mom overheard the conversation. "If you're lucky, you'll be marrying in ten years at least after your graduation Wanda. With your father always hovering around you…"

They laughed. I meanwhile, blushed.

"Hey! Let's talk about your wedding Mom, not mine in the distant future," I managed to say.

They were still laughing when the few notes of the Wedding March began.

We all looked at each other. Brown ones – Mel and Mom's – to gray – mine – and black – Jamie's.

"Well," my Mom said. "Onwards we go!"

Onwards we went.

x

Everything happened in a hazy blur – the wedding ceremony, the kiss, the toasting, everything! – and I just found myself sitting with my father outside the reception building steps.

"Dad give me that bottle."

"No," he slurred.

"If Mom found out that you nicked one of the wine bottles, she'll be very angry."

"I didn't nick it."

"A likely story. Just give it to me. This isn't the time to mope about."

"I told you I didn't steal it. One of them gave it to me."

"Really? Well, he shouldn't have."

"He said I looked like I needed it. "

"That was an insult Dad. If he said you looked like you needed a drink, he's insinuating that you look really awful. So awful that you need to forget how awful you look like by drinking."

I finally pried the wine bottle from his hand. Suddenly Mel came rushing out. "Wanda! Uncle Jeb and Aunt Maggie were looking for Dad –"

I waited for the exclamation.

"Aw Dad!"

"Stop shouting please. I'm not that drunk to not hear 'ya."

"Come on. We'll get you inside now."

I was glad to have Mel take care of him. Not that I didn't like taking care of my Father. Just… well, I needed a breather.

I sighed and looked at the black sky peppered with tiny stars.

"You comin' or what Wanda?" Mel asked.

I shook my head without looking at her. "You go on."

"I can't believe you're leaving me alone with the adults. I'll come back for you later okay?"

"Okay."

By this time, I couldn't hold back my tears.

Some fell on the wine bottle I was still clutching.

"Crap."

I looked for my handkerchief and tried to wipe off the evidence of my melancholic state.

Some of the dust came off and next thing I knew, I was staring at eyes. Eyes from inside the bottle. Eyes that stared back.

I gasped.

And the bottle fell from my hands.

"You okay Wanda?"

I gaped at the owner of the voice. Jared Howe. My History professor at high school.

"Yeah. Yes sir" was all I could get out.

"Stuff the 'yes sir'. I'm here as a friend." He sat down at the steps with me. I was very aware of him. Yes. I had a crush on my History professor okay? It happens all the time and besides, he was fresh out of graduate school. You can't just help not being attracted.

"Okay Mr. Howe."

Jared laughed. "How about just 'Jared'? You make me feel older than I really am."

"Sorry… um. Jared."

That was very awkward.

In situations like these, you can choose fight or flight. I don't know about you but I always choose flight.

"Um. Oh would you look at that. A message from Sunny!"

She's my best friend in high school. "It says… oh! It seems I've forgotten my… um. My clutch back at her house! Jared, this has been a wonderful talk and all but I really need to get my clutch."

He raised his eyebrows. "Sunny? But she's here…"

"Yeah. She's only realized that I forgot my clutch. I left my… present… my letter there for Mom. I really need to get it back."

"Oh. Want to me to give you a ride? My car's in the back – "

"Thanks! But her house is walking distance from here! I'll be right back okay? So you go on right inside and enjoy the festivities!"

His face was puzzled. I realized I was making a fool of myself.

I stood up abruptly and grabbed the wine bottle on my way and drank from it.

Ugh!

Oh that burns! How could Dad stand this stuff? Also, how weird was I? There was a chance to talk to him and I blew it! But then he's my History professor so… that would seem weird.

I wasn't kidding though when Sunny lived nearby. Just… it was ten blocks and all. With my high heels, it wouldn't be an easy feat though.

Remembering the weird incident with the wine bottle, I threw it away in the nearby trash can.

After a few steps, something rolled near my feet –

The wine bottle!

"What the – "

I grabbed it quizzically then proceeded to dump it on the next garbage can that I saw.

A hand reached out to grab mine and when I turned around, I saw a man dressed in a tuxedo.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Let go of me."

"Is that your first wish? Are you sure?"

His blue eyes crinkled at me.

Blue eyes.

Eyes.

Eyes that I've seen from behind the bottle!

ACK!

WHAT?

_A/N: Any questions? :) Overall that was sappy. And kind of long. My word processor says 3,000 words. I am not comfortable with this many words in just one chapter. But I needed to introduce Genie Ian to you. Now that you've read it, can you please let me know what you thought of it? If you guys hated it, then okay I wouldn't continue. Let's leave it right here where it wouldn't harm anyone anymore. But if somebody likes it… Well tell me! I've got it mapped out! Okay bye thanks for R&Ring (hopefully!)_

_And OH YEAH! The movie adaptation was so cool. It finally came out after the many years that we've spent waiting for it. It left out A LOT of parts but it was still cool. I'm probably biased here since I like Max Irons and Jake Abel A LOT but still. But why Emily Browning? Okay. She's cool yeah, has a really beautiful voice and I liked her a lot in The Uninvited and Sucker Punch but why didn't they dye her hair blonde at least? And okay. Jake Abel totally was blonde from the start and I kind of pictured him with black hair. Black hair? Doesn't Ian have black hair? Or did the book say** dark? **But anyway it's fine. He's still sexy (TOLD YOU I'M BIASED). _


	2. The Tuxedo Guy

_A/N: Let me first thank all of you who reviewed! __**ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY** : thank you I'm glad you gave it a chance! ** 12** : I don't hate you! __ I actually love you for R&R ing! :)) Yup, definitely O'Wanda 'till the end. I just love this pairing so much! And don't worry, I got that part mapped out also ;) about the ending I mean. For some reason, whenever i edit your username, it just shows 12 :( sorry about that!** theselection-divergent-thehost** : Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it a lot! **serima** : Exactly right? But oh well. But wow thanks for your review! **Somebody** : Okay hi :)) thanks for the R&R! cheers.** Vivi** : thank you for ze review! yeah t'was a bit disappointing :|__** SamyJo** : yeah I know definitely very au :)) it was just an idea for a book then I thought the chances of that happening is not really pretty good. then I just turned it into a fanfic. Thank you for your review! _

_Here goes nothing._

_Chapter 002: The Tuxedo Guy_

_x_

A shaft of light hit me smack in the middle of my face and I threw my arms over my head in the vain hope of catching hold of the curtains.

But instead they hit someone else.

"Ouch!" exclaimed a male voice from somewhere. "Aw jeez you've got quite a backhand there."

I was still quite sluggish with sleepiness but my head unconsciously registered the amusement barely contained in his sentence. My eyes finally opened and –

Well hello there sunlight!

I briefly closed my eyes again. I was not ready for the sun this morning.

After a few moments, I tentatively peeked at the offending light again and I saw a figure standing over me, one hand on his reddened cheek and a smile that was so wide it almost looked goofy. But it wasn't. It was a nice smile. A smile I could look at for foreve –

Hold the phone.

Did I know this guy?

I felt my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Wha-?" I tried to speak but sleepiness promptly dragged me under until my eyes were closing again and the man vanished from my view.

I vaguely heard a chuckle before everything was quiet again.

After a few minutes, or so I think - it could have been hours - I felt an arm shaking me awake.

In sort of a reflex, my arm went up and –

"Ouch! God, Wanda!"

That was not a male voice.

It was Sunny's!

My eyes flipped open for God knows how many times now and I bolted up on Sunny's bed. Flashes of yesterday night's events came rushing back to me like a speeding bullet train.

"_You comin' or what Wanda?" Mel asked._

_I shook my head without looking at her. "You go on."_

_x_

"_You okay Wanda?" _

_I gaped at the owner of the voice. Jared Howe. My History professor at high school._

_x_

_A hand reached out to grab mine and when I turned around, I saw a man dressed in a tuxedo. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." _

"_Let go of me." _

"_Is that your first wish? Are you sure?"_

_I was so bewildered there was nothing left for me to do but to run towards Sunny's house. Eight blocks left, I can do this! Between the seventh and sixth block, of course it was just natural for me to trip._

_Ugh. Stupid physical body. _

_I felt a warm hand wrapped itself around my arm._

_I looked back. _

_The guy's face was inches from mine and I could see that he was worried. _

"_Back off," I muttered. _

_His eyebrows went up and he let go of my arm slowly._

"_I don't see any point of you running away," he had the gall to say!_

_I was cursing under my breath as I undid the straps of my silver sandals. I stood rather unsteadily and regarded the man before me. He was wearing a tuxedo but I got the feeling he wasn't one of Mom's guests. I'd have noticed someone like him right away. I mean, yeah he was nice-looking and all but after the lovely one-liner conversations we were having, I knew he had to be insane. _

"_One question," I said after a few beats. _

"_Only one?"_

_I didn't answer him._

"_Fire away then."_

"_Do you make a habit of harassing young girls like me on a daily basis? Because, if that's so, the police station is just the corner right after this one. And I swear if you continue stalking me, I'll introduce you to some lovely officers who'd like some company." _

_I was fibbing of course. There was no police station. It didn't occur to me that if he lived in this neighbourhood, he'd have figured that out in no time. _

"_I think you're exaggerating," he said slowly as if I were a five-year old kid who was asking a stupid question. "Why don't you let me explain first – "_

"_What's there to explain?" I was holding my ground but I was ready to bolt even at the slightest indication that he was a rapist/murderer/someone who just got out of the asylum or all of the above. _

"_I give you three wishes – "_

_Up went my silver sandals and landed on his chest. The left one in particular smacked him in the face. _

"_Hey!" _

_But I was already three blocks away from him. It was a wonder what adrenaline could do in situations like these! Two more blocks! _

_One more block…_

_And I was ringing the doorbell and out came Sunny's Grandma who let me in without questioning my state of appearance, breathlessness and the fact that I was barefoot. _

_She did question me about the wedding though._

"_How was it?"_

"_Oh it was very nice. Mom was sad you weren't there though."_

"_Phooey. I gave her a big present what more could she want? Besides, I can't miss Doctor Who, she knows that."_

_I gave a bubble of laughter that sounded panicked and a little bit crazy after what I had just experienced outside. _

"_Yeah she knows."_

"_Why's Sunny not with you?"_

"_I was supposed to get something!" I cried out from the top of the stairs. I could hear the television blaring and Sunny's Grandma was talking back to the characters rather earnestly. _

"_Oh Doctor, you do know how to make someone feel special" _

_I got under the covers, turned off the light and hoped Sunny was having too much fun so she wouldn't have to come home early. I do need solitude right now._

"Wanda?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh you're so hyperactive it's almost annoying," she said lightly as she drew the curtains back, letting more light in. Fortunately, my eyes were already adjusted. "And incidentally, you haven't said sorry."

I rolled under the covers and grabbed her stuffed fish so I can cover my face with it. "For what exactly?"

"Oh gee I don't know. I've got a checklist actually."

I ignored her.

"First you disappear last night without telling anybody – "

"Hang on. I told…"

"Who?"

"Um… I told Professor Howe?" My cheeks burned as I remembered our conversation and how I acted like a lunatic before him. Or like an irritating teenager with a crush on him. Ugh no.

She sat at the edge of the bed, her eyes going wide with excitement, her annoyance at me momentarily forgotten. "What? You talked to him last night?"

"Yeah," I drew the word out. "I didn't do a very good job at it. I think I got a panic attack."

"Oh sweetie." She patted my hair and grinned foolishly. "You didn't remember those tips I told you on how to act in front of your…"

"Crush?" She was tickling me and I bopped her on the head with her stuffed fish.

"Stop teasing me! It wasn't funny at all. I was horrible. He probably thought I was mad."

"Or… he probably thought you were cute!" Sunny's eyebrows wiggled.

Sunny's optimism was almost sickening. I practically had no chance. I was his student for God's sake. I told her this.

"Oh darling," she cooed. "Soon you'll be in college and he won't be our professor anymore. Then, he wouldn't object to dating a minor right?"

I groaned pathetically. "It's just… I feel like this is one of those times when we were fifteen and we were plotting to kidnap Johnny Depp because we were complete lovestruck fools whenever we watched his movies."

Sunny sighed dreamily.

"Oh no!" I cried dramatically. "I am not losing you to your fantasies of him. Sunny! Are you with me?"

Sunny snapped out a "Yes!"

"Good. Because I was going to say it was basically like one of those times."

"Which is what? Dreamy?"

"No." I gave her a shrewd look. "It's called… impossible. It would be impossible for me to go out with him."

"Okay let's stop this nonsense," Sunny said. "And let's go back to listing your offenses."

I flopped back down on the bed. I awaited her verdict.

"So wait," I interrupted her before she can even begin. "Jared… he didn't say where I was going?"

"Well we didn't think to ask him about you."

"Oh."

"You worried your family you know. And Burns was beside himself with worry. He started prattling about the probability of you getting kidnapped/murdered and whatever else vicious scenario you probably landed yourself in. Until Mel couldn't take it anymore and told him to shut up."

I laughed uncomfortably. I still hadn't told Sunny about the guy in the tuxedo. Should I?

"Then you almost made me trip last night because you left your stilettos by the doorway which is really rude what if I tripped? Then I did trip and landed on the rug thanks to you."

"My stilettos?"

She waved her hand to the silver things now carefully placed at the side of the bed. They seemed to gleam at the morning light and I felt my face drained of color.

How'd they get in there?

Oh God.

"How's your Grandma?" I asked Sunny worriedly.

"She's fine. Talking to the tv again I guess."

"Oh. Does she know a lot of guys around twenty-something?"

"What?" Sunny was laughing. "She barely knows guys her age. She barely leaves the living room! What's up with you?"

I chewed my lip. "Nothing."

So Sunny's Grandma seemed unharmed. But how did my shoes get there? Did he break in?

"Anyway, I dusted myself off, totally livid with your stupid shoes. I went about my evening rituals and when I was ready to let my bed take all my tiredness away, there you were. Hogging the covers, the blanket and everything. You kept pushing me off and I just slept in the guest room."

"Aw Sunny. I'm so sorry."

"It's far more comfortable in the guest room might I add," she quipped. "Then you slapped me in the face when I tried to wake you up."

I was laughing. "I don't know what came over me actually. I thought you were… a guy."

Her face told me she wasn't happy about that. "Wow thanks. That makes me feel so pretty."

"No it's not that. I guess it was a dream after all." I breathed a sigh of relief. Kind of explained why the silver shoes were still here. Because the chucking of the shoes to the guy didn't happen. Because the guy didn't exist. My heart gave a pang and I briefly wondered why.

Sunny stood up. "You want to change your clothes or something?"

I looked down and sure enough I was still wearing the dress. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Well hurry. They're having breakfast downstairs. We'll wait for you okay?"

I nodded and she closed the door. I grabbed some clothes that I left at Sunny's room from our previous sleepover and put them on.

I tried to comb my hair but it won't stay put so I just sighed and looked for my cellphone.

I finally found it on top of Sunny's bookshelf. It was sitting beside… a wine bottle. My heart gave a lurch and I continued staring at it. Did I really carry it all the way here? I pried some dust away from the bottle and a flash of a vision swarmed before me.

Those eyes –

I gasped and it was a good thing the bottle was still in the shelf because I could have dropped it to the floor.

_YOUR ARMS AROUND ME COME UNDONE._

What?

I looked at my phone and noticed that it was vibrating.

_MAKES MY HEART BEAT LIKE A DRUM. _

"Hello?"

Ellie Goulding's Bittersweet was cut off – my ringtone.

"Wanda honey?" my Mom's frantic voice came from the other end of the line. Uh-oh.

"Mom…" my voice sounded apologetic. Well why wouldn't I be? What kind of daughter ran away from her own mother's wedding? A bad one. Why was I bad?

"Oh thank the Heavens! I was so worried! Mel already phoned me and told me that you stayed at Sunny's apparently. But why couldn't you have told me about it? Despite me being the hostess of the event and all, I am still your Mother. That would never change honey. You could've told me instead of promptly going away before the reception even ended. I was really worried sick."

"Oh mom," I sighed into the phone. "I'm really sorry. It was… things got way in over my head and I was confused and Sunny's house was shining like a lighthouse. And I just needed… sleep."

I could see my mother's mouth thinning into a line when she didn't approve of things. "But still."

"I'm sorry for the surprise extra wedding present," I said lightly.

"I'd rather you didn't give it to me," my mother laughed. "But are you sure you're okay? You want me to come down there to the Ice's place?"

"Oh God please no," I murmured. "I mean, it's all good Mom. I slept really well last night and everything's fine."

I didn't want to rip her away from her honeymoon. I shuddered. Ugh. Her honeymoon.

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm more than sure. Mom I need to go downstairs, have breakfast with the rest of Sunny's family…"

"Oh. Okay okay. I love you okay honey? Don't hesitate to call me!"

"Yes Mom. I love you too."

After I laid the phone back to the shelf, it started ringing again.

_YOUR ARMS AROUND ME COME UNDONE. _

What now?

"Hello?"

"Wanda you are so in big trouble."

It was Melanie.

"Mom called and she said it was fine."

"And what about dad?"

Oh no. I forgot about him!

"Uh… I'll call you back later?"

I could tell she was scowling at the other side of the line. "You could've told us you know. Your friend, the redhead – "

"Burns?"

"Whatever. He was listing the ways you could have died. Or amputated. Or traumatized because of certain events. I mean, WHO EVEN DOES THAT?"

"He was nervous. He's got a tendency to babble when he's nervous."

"Well, you should have told us. That's the bottomline. If it weren't for Jared – "

I was so sure I misheard her.

"What?"

"Your professor. History, I think. We talked. And one thing led to another – "

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"Why are you shouting?!" She was shouting as well.

"I was not," I denied. "I meant, What did you mean by that?" My voice was strained. What did she mean, ONE THING LED TO ANOTHER? My heart beat faster.

"We talked about you."

"And?" I was dying here. Why can't she just tell the whole story?

"He told me you were going to a friend's house. And I said 'Who?' Then he said 'Sonia or something.' Then I thought what he meant was Sunny."

"Cool story. What else did you talk about?"

"None of your business. Why are you so nervous anyway? Your grades weren't what we talked about, you dope. Of course, I'd already guessed it was something you don't want your big sister to know."

"Ha-Ha. How'd you even meet him?"

"Oh don't you know? He slid some garter into my legs and we just hit it off."

"What?" I whispered.

"The tradition, you idiot. I caught the boquet. He caught the garter. Tradition."

"Right," my voice was faint. I was now cursing myself for not chasing the flowers much accurately. I didn't even stay after that. It was all a waste of time. How very wrong I was.

Tears threatened to spill. "Mel I need to go call Dad. See you," I choked into the phone.

"Oh okay. I love you."

"You too."

I flopped back down on Sunny's bed, dejected. . I tried not to imagine Jared slipping the damned garter on my sister's legs. I sighed and proceeded to dial Dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

I head utensils being placed back down on the kitchen counter. He was just cooking breakfast.

"Oh my little Wanderer. Where have you been?"

"At Sunny's. Mel didn't tell you?"

"I wanted to hear it from you."

"Sorry I didn't come home Dad. It's been crazy."

"I know. You'll be in time for dinner I hope?"

I smiled. Things were always easy with Dad.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I promised him. "I'll be there later okay Dad? I love you! I'm going to have breakfast now with Sunny."

"Okay sweetheart. Love you."

At least that was one phone call that didn't manage to upset me. I heaved another sigh again.

I glanced back at my phone and saw that there were messages unread.

Tons from Mom, Dad, Mel, Sunny and other people.

But the one that mattered: Jared's.

Yeah I have his phone number. But it was only because of a field trip we had once and he gave it to the whole class so we could reach him. I never texted him once. Well, okay. Once.

My heart on my throat, I opened the text.

_Many people missed you last night. Maybe I shouldn't have let you go. This is Jared. _

I could only stare at it.

_Maybe I shouldn't have let you go._

MAYBE I SHOULD'NT HAVE LET YOU GO.

Jared, you're such a tease.

I was smiling so widely, I probably looked foolish. Then I remembered the guy from my dreams and how his smile made me so –

I snapped out of it and forced myself to text something back. My hands were shaking as I typed. Pathetic but true.

_Maybe you shouldn't have. I had a good night's rest though. And I'm sorry for making you guys worry! –W. _

I smiled happily to myself. Then I noticed a message from Burns.

Messages.

_- WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? _

_- are you dead?_

_- Oh God that was offensive right?_

_- Oh no. This is in the hands of the one who kidnapped you right? Listen thug, give her back! My father's a kick-ass police officer and I swear he will find you better than a bloodhound. _

_- Wanda._

_- It has come to my attention that you are at Sunny's house. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. I swear the next time we meet, you are going to get a lecture. But. I'm glad you're safe :) __Still mad though. Sweet Dreams! _

I grinned. Oh my foolish boy best friend!

I texted him back.

_Your father can sniff me better than a bloodhound huh? Love you Burns! Breakfast w/ Sunny bye for now! _

When I finally got downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Ice were clearing their dishes. Grandma Suzy was still in the living room, chewing some raisins. Jodi and Sunny were squabbling quietly.

"Oh Wanda honey!" Mrs. Ice cried out. "Your plate's over there. Had a good night's sleep I hope?"

"Very much Ma'am thank you!"

It was nice to have your best friend's family familiar with you as well.

Jodi was Sunny's twin. They had the same black hair although Jodi had hers cut in a cute bob. It makes her look more mature. The other difference about their appearances was their eyes. Jodi had dark ones, they were almost black. My best friend had gray ones. Jodi was accelerated and was already attending college. Sunny had no qualms about that because she didn't even understand half of her syllabus this quarter, she said.

"Ah the little runaway princess!" Jodi exclaimed as I poured cereals in my bowl.

"Shut up." I was grinning though. I knew she was only teasing. "I was already lectured by a lot of people today."

"Okay okay. But everybody _was _worried."

"Yeah I know."

"You want to go to church with me and Sunny today?"

I cringed at the word church. Reminds me of weddings and weirdly enough, blue eyes.

"No thanks. But if you could drop me off at the park, that would be nice."

"What are you going to do there?" Jodi asked me.

"Oh you know. Reflect and stuff. Get a little breather."

So that was how I found myself seated at the park bench, admiring the view of trees and the little pond with that little bridge.

And that was when I felt someone sit beside me. I didn't give it much thought but my nerves were prickling. I took a deep breath and turned my head swiftly to my right.

And he was there.

His dark hair was messy and he was still wearing that stupid tuxedo.

"Hi," he breathed.

My eyes widened. What do I do?

I focused my gaze back to the view of the trees and the little pond with that little bridge.

"Okay. That's just rude."

I didn't say anything.

"You know I pegged you to be the girl with some kind of manners."

My mouth turned into a frown. But that was all the reaction I gave him.

"You can't ignore me forever."

My head snapped back at him and we were face to face again. Ack, too close! I tried to glare at him.

"Proves my point," he smiles. "You can't ignore me."

I stood up with as much dignity as I can and headed toward the bridge.

He followed me, the nerve of this guy.

"Hey can't we just talk?"

I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay. What about?"

He ran a hand though his hair. That momentarily distracted me. His hair looked so soft. Okay. My train of thought is stupid. My heart was staggering now. I swallowed discreetly.

"About your three wishes."

That totally turned me off and whatever thoughts I was having about him.

"It's nice to meet you."

Not.

"And I think you're a nice person."

Not.

"But I think it's time to say goodbye."

Without further ado, I ran away from him and into the little garden maze.

I was struggling to catch my breath. I wasn't used to running so fast. Now if this was Mel, she'd have reached the center of the maze already. Or punched the guy in the tuxedo.

I heard heavy footsteps from behind me. I could hear them growing louder. How fast can he run?!

I pretended to dial my phone. "HELLO 911? THERE'S A CRAZY GUY STALKING ME!"

Then there was a hand to my mouth and I was pinned to the wall. I was about to bite his hand, when I saw…

That it wasn't the guy in the tuxedo.

He looked like a homeless person, around thirty something and he was brandishing a knife in front of me.

I had such rotten luck. I hadn't noticed that it was getting dark and thieves were bolder in the night. And that the maze was a trap to many people who'd gotten robbed… and killed.

I gulped.

Then just as I was planning to kick him in the shin, he landed in a heap near my feet, unconscious.

WHAT?

Then I saw the guy in the tuxedo holding a metal baseball bat.

_x_

_A/N: Sorry to cut this so short. I had to cut one chapter into two because… it was getting really long and it might become too boring. So yes. Thanks for reading guys! Hope y'all review! Au revoir. _


End file.
